Particular embodiments generally relate to testing of applications.
An application is tested to determine if it meets quality standards. For example, multiple test cases may be used to test different aspects of the application. These test cases may include multiple steps that are performed to test the application.
A user may use a quality assurance application to aggregate the results of the test cases. For example, an application may require many different test cases that are performed by many different quality assurance engineers. Each quality assurance engineer needs to enter the results for each test case in the quality assurance application.
Two different methods have been provided for a user to update test results in the quality assurance application. In a fast run, a user can mark a test case as pass or fail. However, the test steps for the test case remain with a value of “no run.” This may be problematic because reports may be run that use the results of a test step. However, if the test steps have the value of “no run” then these reports do not show an accurate picture of the test results. Also, any other information cannot be recorded for the test steps when the fast run method is used.
A normal run method may also be used to update the test steps. In this case, the test case is not marked as pass or fail, but the test steps are marked individually. The user has to mark each test step as pass or fail and can also enter in other information for reasons for the pass or fail. Typically, there are a large number of test cases in a test cycle. For example, if there are 5000 test cases, with each test case including ten steps, this means 50,000 steps need to be updated. This is a considerable amount of time spent recording test results.